Ulic Jeth
Ulic Jeth is an inhabitant in the new galaxy. Appearance Long and completely white hair, left eye is completely white and right eye is cybernetic. His left arm is completely cybernetic up to his neck, and it is much like General Grevious' arm (can fold out to two arms). Other cybernetic parts like his shins and parts of his skeleton. Two clawed nails on his right hand. Wears a purple robe with gold trimming; and under his robe is armor that resembles the Fetts', except purple and gold. Personality As an Arkanian, he is arrogant and considers himself the pinnacle of evolution. Very full of himself and strides to be perfect in all ways, as it is in his blood. When I say strides, I mean as in if he fails at something his mind rejects it. Refers to other people as lesser species. Very condescending and pretentious. When it comes to Bounty Hunting, he is ruthless: man, woman, or child, Ulic does not discriminate. History Growing up on the planet of Arkania, he is a full blooded Arkanian. For millennia, the Arkanian scientists were experts in genetic manipulation and cybernetics. Ulic's mother died during childbirth, so not to disgrace his family,Ulic's dad (a scientist) offered his son for genetical experiments and treatments that lasted over 18 years. An attempt to make Ulic the perfect soldier failed, leaving Ulic part cybernetic. His father was so disgraced in his son that he committed suicide. The group of scientists closed the experiment and left Ulic all alone at the age of 19, where a group of Sith found him during the Diamond Rush on Arkania. Unable to use the force, he was abandoned on Tatooine where no one would care for him due to his grotesque robotics. He fended for himself until he took up bounty work for the remainder of his time. Stats What are Stats? In the Star Wars Academy 'r''ole-play' the goal is to make each character have equal opportunities in terms of stats, to do this every OC is given 25 points, 5''' points within each Stat Category. During the process of creating your OC, you have the option to redistribute these stats, increasing one stat but lowering another, however there must be at least 1 point in every Stat Category. With this system every character remains balanced; raising one stat will lower another creating distinct weaknesses and strengths. The stat chart is only to be used as a guideline to represent a characters strengths and weaknesses, keep this in mind during combat. If someone is having an issue with how something was achieved during a fight, they can routinely refer to the stat chart of the OC in question to ascertain if what was done was viable and reflected the characters stats. In addition to the 25 points, each OC is allowed 2 extra specialization points, coming to a grand total of 27 points, these specialization points must both be spent within the same Stat Category. '' '''What does each Stat Category reflect? *'Strength-' is your characters physical power. This represents your characters ability to inflict damage and should in some way match with your characters physical physique. If your character is able to deal massive amounts of damage then they should have high points in this. *'Agility-' is your characters speed and reflexes. This represents your characters flexibility, awareness and speed. If your character is extremely fast with awe-inspiring reflexes and flexibility then they should have high points in this. *'Endurance-' is your characters physical defense. This represents your characters ability to withstand pressure whether it is physical training and exercise, combat, torture. If your character has a high tolerance for pain and can endure immense amounts of physical pressure then they should have high points in this. *'Force-' is your characters sensitivity to the Force. This represents how well your character is able to utilize the force however it may be. If your character is extremely in tune with the Force and can utilize it in advanced ways then they should have high points in this. *'Weapon Dexterity-' is your characters ability to handle weapons. This represents how well your character can operate whatever weapons they have at their disposal and reflects their knowledge of the weapon. If your character is an expert gunslinger or is an expert with a light sabers then they should have high points in this. How do Stats affect my rank? *'Beginner-' Uses 1-9 of the 25 available points plus the 2 specialization points. *'Apprentice-' Uses 10-15 of the 25 available points plus the 2 specialization points. *'Journeyman-' Uses 16-20 of the 25 available points plus the 2 specialization points. *'Master-' Uses 25 of the 25 available points plus the 2 specialization points. Stat Overview Due to having no potential of using the force, he has no control over it. Being a bounty hunter has increased his physical skills and aim. Also, because he is part cybernetic, his physical stats are also upped a bit. Abilities & Racial Benefits "The Terminator"- Because of cybernetic implants and experimentation as a child and years of selective breeding, his 5 senses are upped. "Full Metal Bounty Hunter"- His robotic right arm can fold out like General Grevious' into two extra arms. His metal reinforced skeleton also gives him a good pain tolerance. "The Third (and Fourth) Eye"- Due to being an Arkanian, he can see in infrared vision and his cybernetic eye can also switch to infrared with a zoom optic. His cybernetic eye can also detach and float around as it functions like a real eye, giving Ulic another dimension of seeing. 'Abilities Doc" is in the process of being made How does Rank affect how many abilities my OC can access? *Beginner: Can have 2 *Apprentice: Can have 3 *Journeyman: Can have 4 *Master: Can have 5 Trivia *Views other species as disgusting, (especially reptilians) *Hates influences like cigarettes and alcohol. *The Arkanians remind me of the High Elfs from The Elder Scrolls. *Lubricates himself often. *Relative of Arkanian Jedi Master Arca Jeth.